


ain't gonna cry

by marymada



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Estudo de personagem, F/M, aquela coisa de sempre, drable, e sobre os seus irmãos, só o hvitty pensando sobre a morte da bezerra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Seus irmãos são seus Deuses, essa é única certeza de Hvitty.[ou naquele em que um budista - e também pagão -  Hvitserk pensa sobre suas crenças no lugar mais frio do mundo].
Kudos: 1





	ain't gonna cry

**Author's Note:**

> É bem curto na real, eu escrevi enquanto assistia os episódios finais da S5B.

_What is my mission?_  
_Why am I swimmin’?_  
_In the dirty water_  
_Of a bad decision_  
_Forty days and nights_  
_I’ve been losing’ my mind_  
_'Cause I don’t know what’s wrong_  
_Or how to make it right_

_I ain’t gonna cry_  
_I ain’t gonna cry_  
_I don’t know how to pray_  
_I say hallelujah anyway_

**_*_ **

**Qual é a minha missão?**  
**Por que estou nadando?**  
**Na água suja**  
**De uma má decisão**  
**Quarenta dias e noites**  
**Eu tenho perdido minha mente**  
**Porque eu não sei o que está errado**  
**Ou como fazer isso certo**

**Eu não vou chorar**  
**Eu não vou chorar**  
**Eu não sei como rezar**  
**Eu digo aleluia de qualquer maneira**

[Ain't Gonna Cry - Larkin Poe]

*****

**E** le carrega o pequeno Buda feito de madeira clara de carvalho junto a ele na viagem toda para a terra mais gelada que seus pés já pisaram.

Hvitserk sente como se estivesse ao mesmo tempo congelando e queimando, todas as partes do seu rosto onde o vento bate pinicarem, e queimarem por dentro da pele, como se fosse um tipo de tortura que a própria natureza está fazendo com ele. Seus dedos gelados e trêmulos se agarram com força na imagem de um novo Deus, passando os calos das suas digitais em cima das pontas arrendondadas na madeira. Sua respiração engata dentro do seu peito, e ele fecha os olhos, se lembrando de respirar de uma maneira que cancele todo o mundo branco ao seu redor, que faça com que seus pensamentos se tornem mais focados e claros. Hvitty pensa em Thora por um instante. Pensa em como gostaria de que Ubbe estivesse em seu casamento com a moça, pensa que ele fez a decisão errada de deixar o irmão ir, mas também sabe que era o seu destino. Pular do barco o levou a Thora, e ele repetiria isso todos os dias se pudesse sentir a quentura da pele dela nas palmas de sua mão, ou a curvatura de seus quadris toda vez que ele coloca os dedos lá de maneira protetora, e para indicar que ele está atrás dela, e em um sinal, ele mataria qualquer viking ou saxão que entrasse em seu caminho.

Hvitserk mataria qualquer pessoa que Thora mandasse, até mesmo Ivar.

Ele respira novamente, sentindo o peito inflamar com o ato, sentindo-se quente por um momento, e mais sóbrio do que se sentiu em anos. A clareza de seus pensamentos entrando em conversa com a clareza da neve ao seu redor. Por um segundo apenas, enquanto mantém seus olhos recém-abertos em um horizonte congelante e claro, Hvitty se pega admirando. Entre todas as batalhas pela sua vida ele nunca se pegou agradecendo por estar vivo. Ele bebe, se deita com todas as pessoas que pode encontrar em seu espaço de visão, mas ele nunca agradece a Odin, ou qualquer um dos Deuses por ter continuado vivo.

Seus lábios se movem, mas não sai nenhum som, apenas a fumaça branca em contraste com o ambiente. Mas uma prece sai mesmo assim. Não é uma reza em si, e Hvitty talvez nem saiba rezar, ou agradecer. É uma conversa com Buda.

“ _Buda, por favor…”_ Mas então ele para. Ele não conhece o Deus assim como conhece Odin, ou Thor, ou Loki. O viking não sabe como rezar para alguém que ele não sabe se tem glórias, ou se cruzou as batalhas, ou para qual tipo de novo Paraíso, ou Valhala ele pode ser mandado. Ele não sabe as honrarias que seu nome levaria.

Hvitserk decide rezar para cada irmão como se eles fossem os seus novos Deuses.

_Sigurd, me dê força._

_Bjorn, me dê poder._

_Ubbe, me dê sensatez._

_Ivar._

_Ivar._

_Ivar._

" _Me desculpe."_ É seu último sussurro antes que ele guarde novamente a pequena estátua do Buda em suas roupas, e pisque rapidamente para dispersar as pequenas pedrinhas de gelo que se formam em seus cílios. Seus olhos ardem, e ele escuta seus homens atrás de si, tentando resistir ao inverno mais rigoroso que eles já presenciaram, tentando fazer com que seu sangue se aqueça novamente, e que seu corpo entenda que eles estão vivos, que estão marchando em direção a algo que pode ser ainda mais frio que agora. Frio como a morte que os cerca.

É com o suspiro da neve e da morte certa em seu pescoço protegido por pêlo de lobo que Hvitty decide tentar ganhar um exército, e tirar seu irmão do trono de Kattegat, um trono que ele não se importava de ser seu, ou de seus irmãos Bjorn e Ubbe, só não podia mais ser de Ivar.

Seu coração perde uma batida em meio a neve, e ele se sente desacelerar, como se estivesse se movimentando em câmera lenta, assim como o mundo. O corvo pia em lentidão ao lado dele, e suas asas se abrem em um manto negro que ele consegue captar todos os detalhes com os seus olhos claros e focados apenas no movimento do animal. O som enchendo tanto o peito dele como a sua mente. Ao redor, até mesmo as pequenas partículas de neve se tornam ofuscadas para a beleza do corvo abrindo voo acima dele e de seus homens. Hvitty percebe ser o único prestando atenção no pássaro quase mágico que se eleva, como um Deus, partindo em uma imensidão de brancura e silêncio que traria os joelhos de qualquer homem a terra, em adoração. Ele não sabe mais em o que acredita, mas naquele corvo ele viu algo. O manto negro feito de penas, os olhos vermelhos sangues – o líquido que ele adora quando espirrado em sua face, e sendo de seus inimigos mortos no campo de batalha que ele também adora – e seu barulho selvagem. Ele queria também ter asas, voar por cima de seus exércitos em uma batalha, ver o grande massacre de cima.

_Ivar._

Seu coração vacila de novo ao seu ritmo normal, e Hvitserk percebe que está chorando lágrimas congeladas, que machucam seus olhos como um milhão de agulhas sendo enfiados ao mesmo tempo em sus pupilas.

“Me perdoe, meu irmão.” Ele suspira baixo, formando a frase enquanto chora. É como se fossem pequenas pedras preciosas saindo de seus olhos claros, olhos esses que sempre foram ofuscados pela beleza dos de Ubbe e de Ivar. Olhos esses que já viram tantos massacres, que já estiverem na presença de tanta morte que ele nem ao menos consegue diferenciar o que pode ser bonito, do que é assustador. Ele talvez seja o filho mais burro de Ragnar, afinal. O filho que acredita em contos de Deuses gigantes, e em Buda e no poder da respiração e em amor. _Amor é a maior religião de Hvitty._ Talvez ele seja bom em algo, afinal.

Ou talvez ele só seja destinado a matar Ivar.

Perante a imensidão branca, um dos filhos de Ragnar chora lágrimas de pedra transparente enquanto promete matar seu irmão.

Seria uma cena extremamente bonita, se também não fosse extremamente triste.

*****


End file.
